


I’d love it (if we made it)

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From time to time, Homura Akemi imagined a future with Madoka, a world without despair, magic or witches.





	I’d love it (if we made it)

From time to time, Homura Akemi imagined a future with Madoka, a world without despair, magic or witches. She imagined growing closer to her, not from trauma but from casual, happy days that normal students who haven’t sold their soul would get to experience. She always felt a pang of jealousy whenever she saw these people, the people who never have and probably never will know the struggles of her everyday life as a magical girl. The worst thing those girls have to worry about is what others think of them, if they’re doing well in school, people they’re falling for, etc. 

Homura faced life and death head-on, on a daily basis. She watched Madoka die, sometimes at her own hands (even if it’s to be merciful, it still hurts the same) and all she wants is to see her happy again. 

Wouldn’t it be nice to live like them? Wouldn’t it be nice to help Madoka with her homework, go shopping with her, have sleepovers with her, and maybe become more than just best friends. Live their lives together like girls their age were supposed to.

She shook her head and brushed this thought out of her mind. She had to remember that this was something she had agreed to give up when she made her contract, and she could never get it back.


End file.
